Resident Primeval
Resident Primeval is a crossover franchise by KB Fan Fiction based on the Resident Evil movies by Screen Gems, Capcom and Constantin Film and the BBC television series Primeval. Story Three years after the eradication of the T-Virus, anomalies began appearing throughout the globe and ancient creatures from the past and future began to attack the modern world. A team of veterans from the battle against the T-Virus discover that the anomalies are linked to a secret scientific operation carried out by the Umbrella Corporation not so long ago. They must investigate and expose the operation before the ancient creatures reclaim the world as their own. Cast * Janus “Alice” Prospero, former Umbrella security officer turned rogue fighter and one of the main protagonists of the series. * Ada Wong, a former operative of Umbrella and Alice’s partner. * Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S member. * Helena Harper, former S.T.A.R.S member. * Leon S. Kennedy * Nick Cutter, a paleontologist who works in the anomaly research team. * Helen Cutter, a paleobotanist. * Connor Temple, a paleontology student. * Abby Maitland, a zoologist. * James Lester, a British government official who forms and leads the anomaly research team. * Claudia Brown * Albert Wesker, former captain of S.T.A.R.S * Alex Wesker TV series A TV series was announced by KB in 2018. Film Main article: Resident Primeval: The Movie Potential crossovers Jurassic World/Dinosaur Adventure Universe According to KB Fan Fiction, the most possible crossover idea for Resident Primeval is with the Jurassic World/Dinosaur Adventure Universe. A major reason is Ada Wong also appeared in that universe as Jurassic World's resident marine biologist. KB even planned a storyline where the hybrids Indominus rex and Indoraptor ''would have become weaponized and mass produced by the Umbrella Corporation, which had changed into a bio-engineering corporation that would have experimented in dinosaur cloning and hybridization in the events of the series. ''Sailor Moon During development of the Resident Primeval TV series and film, KB planned an episode of the series to be set in Tokyo, Japan. As it is set in Tokyo, KB planned to include crossover characters from Japanese franchises. Sailor Moon ''is largely considered, although it seemed out of place in the crossover’s theme. ''Godzilla While planning the Jurassic World crossover possibility, KB also gave an insight with famous beasts that they’d like to see in the series, with the mention of monsters from the Godzilla ''series. However, ''Resident Primeval only shows prehistoric animals as the major conflicts. The Primeval ''series itself boasts a host of creatures from the past and the future such as a ''Spinosaurus, a Pteranodon, a giant mosasaur, an Arthropleura, a Columbian Mammoth and Future Predators; and some of these creatures will be featured in the Resident Primeval series. KB states that if the Godzilla crossover is a go, the monsters from the Godzilla ''franchise that would most likely appear in the series would be Gigan, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus and even Godzilla himself. KB even envisioned a plot involving a Godzillasaurus (the fictional dinosaur species represented by Godzilla) or a ''Gojirasaurus getting into a skirmish with Resident Primeval’s Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) Anomaly Research Team, which somehow began a relationship with the MONARCH organization from the Godzilla universe. Evangelion/''Transformers'' In August 2018, KB announced that characters from Evangelion or Transformers will make appearances in Resident Primeval.Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover franchises Category:Resident Primeval